Cat Toys
by Tora Delerium
Summary: Rating is for later use of language. Ok, this is a fic that suddenly got 'knocked' into my head about a girl going to Troy. Idea not original since everyone uses it, but it is hysterical with all her adventures with the characters of Troy! Please read
1. The Dangers in Playing with Kitty

Hey Everyone! I'm back! And yes, I know I've been avoiding updating on my other fics. I've been a busy little highschooler and such. Had a bachelorette party last night too. That was interesting... Well.... This idea just got banged into my head. Literally... I was playing with my cat and I walked into a doorframe. So here I go again with a fanfic that will take me forever to update. Meh.  
  
Chapter 1. Dangers in Playing with Kitty.  
  
"Eee!" Yes, that was a typical noise from Ellenna's mouth when she was playing with her black cat, Giles. She was a 17-year-old student in (place your own state here...meh...I'm just don't feel like putting down my own state since I'm gonna start this off the way I got my idea for the fic) "He bit me!" She squealed again as she shoved her cat away with her muddy foot. Giles, being the cute cat he was, pounced back toward her and wiggled his tail.  
  
"Yes, Ellenna, he did that yesterday and the day before that... and the day before that," her mother called from the kitchen. It was a wet Saturday morning and Ellenna's had just returned form and emergency track practice, hence the muddy shoes. She dropped her sweatshirt and reach over to the couch and picked up Giles favorite toy. It was a plastic stick with a ribbon string thing on the end. It was kind of entertaining to play with too. You could make all sorts of pretty designs with it in the air by swiveling the stick around. Ellenna smirked as she thought suddenly of people at the Olympics making this an actual sport. Maybe it already was...  
  
"Yes, but the point is that he bit me now!" She called to her mom. "And I have shin splints so it hurts more." She whined. Hey, whining was an important thing in track. Not really, but it was to her. Ellenna was one of the track stars on the team of mostly freshmen and sophomores. She herself was a junior, along with four other girls, and two seniors.  
  
"Ice," was all that her mother replied. Ellenna rolled her eyes and lead her cat up stairs to her room (Yes, getting muddy water stuff all over the carpet). Giles, of course, followed because of the toy. As soon as Ellenna was in her room she picked up the phone and dialed up her friend Johanna's numbered. Her friend was, however, in the shower at the time so she lay on her bed and proceeded to play with her cat. Today had been very bad so far. Her track teammates forgot to call and tell her that the emergency practice was cancelled (and she had been driving back and forth across town trying to find them too) and her track spikes were starting to dig into her back though her small sports bag.  
  
She rolled over onto her stomach and grinned as Giles did a dive straight into the carpet. He was so cute sometimes. Five in the morning was not one of those times. The phone rang and she stood up to answer it. Maybe it was Johanna calling back. Just before her hand was to the phone it stopped ringing so she shrugged and kept playing with Giles. Her mom shouted from downstairs that it was for her so she reached over and picked up the cordless.  
  
"Vendui!" She said cheerfully. Oh dear, it was another Lord of the Rings fan that tried to speak Elvish. Then again, with as many places as there were on the Internet with lessons it was possibly that she was just greeting her friend.  
  
"Hey you!" Came Johanna's slightly far off voice. Some people just sound so far away on the phone. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary besides me getting 'ditched' by the track team," Ellenna said as she made zigzags across the floor for Giles to chase.  
  
"Ah-ha! You got ditched! I told you sports weren't healthy for ya!" Johanna laughed. Good friends are the ones that can make fun of each other like that. Or they're just mean. Johanna was a good friend though. She also wanted a snake.  
  
"Ha is right, but a terrible waste of gas," Ellenna said dryly. "How are portrait plans?" she asked.  
  
"Meh, I need a ball python," See, there was the want for a snake. "I'm gonna try to borrow one from my cousin."  
  
"Just don't kill it," Ellenna warned then frowned as she heard her 9- year-old sister screaming and running around the house. "Hang on I have to yell at my sibling," she excused herself and put down the phone. When she got to the door it slammed open and hit her square in the head. She glared once at her shocked little sister then fell over, still holding the cat toy and her red track bag.  
  
Okie! That's the end of chapter one! In the next chapter Ellenna wakes up with a bruise, her bag and cat toy, and a lot of sand. And so begins her Adventure in Troy! Please review so I can get some reaction and instructive criticism is invited. Thankies!  
  
Tora Delerium 


	2. The Perfect Tanning Spot

Weeeee! I know that Sarah reviewed! Thankies Sarah! And to think I also never put up a disclaimer! I own nothing in this. Homer is the genius behind it all. I only own Ellenna, Giles, the track stuff, and of course the cat toy. So anything you recognize from the movie is not mine. Teehee.  
  
Chapter 2 The Perfect Tanning Spot  
  
The air around her was really hot and sticky. It was also slightly louder than she remembered her room to be. Ellenna squeezed her eyes tightly and rubbed her forehead. She could already feel a bruise forming. When she got her hands on her little sister.... Her thoughts trailed off as she opened her eyes and looked around. It was a beach. A big, vast, open beach. To her left she could see some sort of building and to her right...Oh! Oh! People! Putting big spikes in the ground? She ignored that fact and stood up, slipped once in the sand, then found her balance.  
  
She looked at the cat toy in her hand and raised one very confused eyebrow. One minute (at least she thought it was a minute) she was in her room, getting hit with a door and the next she was on a beach. What kind of wacky comatose did she go into? She shook her head at the toy and waved it around to spell her name out in the air. The people down the beach started making a lot of noise suddenly and she wondered if it were because of her. A second looked showed her that there were ships. Hundreds of ships coming towards the beach at a fast pace. A lone Black sailed ship had broken apart from the others and was near to landing. Oh man, if that doens't remind her of the Black Pearl....  
  
Now, common sense was telling her that she should turn and go the other way, but curiosity made her start walking towards it. (Now if anyone can't tell she hasn't seen Troy yet, but only a dumb person wouldn't know what Troy was. So she knows what it is, but hasn't sent he movie. Things will click later) As the Black sailed ship hit the beach arrows littered the air and sand, bringing down the men that were jumping from the ship. Ellenna shifted her red bag and stopped. Perhaps this wasn't safe.  
  
She looked back at the building, back to the black sails, then back to the building. She wrinkled her nose before she booked it towards the building. She could be smart sometimes, unlike her friends thought occasionally.  
  
This was wear she got a painful reminder of her shin splints, too. Ellenna winced as she climbed up the stairs of the building. It was more like an old temple and she did a double take at the golden statue near the door. It had to be something of worship. A gold man kneeling with a bow and arrow, the arrow aimed towards the sea. Ellenna would have stopped to look at the architect more if she didn't see hundreds of men riding towards the beach with spears.  
  
"What the hell kind of place is this?!" She whispered hoarsely in confusion as she walked into the temple. A Man in a long blue and white robe grabbed her shoulders roughly and raised a knife. Ellenna yelped and covered her face with her arms.  
  
"No!" She cried and to her surprise he stopped and looked at her, shocked.  
  
"Do the Greeks send a girl to our temple for a reason other than to attack us," he asked somewhat calmly for a person holding up a knife, it looked to be a ritual knife, so he couldn't possibly be that skilled with it.  
  
"Who are the Greeks?" Ellenna asked truthfully. Yes, she did know who they were from History class, but who could put two and two together that quickly when you appear on some strange beach and then some guy grabs you? She obviously couldn't.  
  
"The men storming the beach!" He said and lowered the knife. Ellenna slowly lowered her hands and took him in fully, as he was doing to her. He was wear some old fashioned sandals and a robe that definitely didn't see the good side of the sewing machine. She was in sport shoes, spandex short, boxers, and a strangely printed shirt, (Jigglypuff with cheese, found it at a swim meet...) and her hair was pulled tightly to the back on her head. She carried a red bag that didn't seem to hold much and a stick with a string attached to the end.  
  
"Has Apollo sent you to help us?" he asked. His eyes shined with hope. Maybe the Gods were favoring them, but why send such a strange girl?  
  
"Who in the what now?" Ellenna wrinkled her nose. "Apollo is a Greek God dude from the sun, right," She asked. It had been a few years since she studied the Romans and the Greeks. Although, she was still an Artemis fan.  
  
"He is the God we Trojans worship the most!" he said and turned as another robed man ran in from the doorway.  
  
"Trojan condoms?" Ellenna wrinkled her nose again. "Oh man...I'm so confused..." She whined, covering her face and putting the cat toy in her pack.  
  
"Nezmeth! They're coming to the temple! We have only two guards!" The younger robed man cried to, who was most likely, Nezmeth. He, in turn, pushed past Ellenna and to the doorway. He came running back and called for someone.  
  
"Briseis! Briseis!" He looked around frantically and a woman came from the back of the stairs. She, too, didn't look very happy about the situation. Fear was the only thing around at the moment. "Take this young lady and hide, for your safety, Briseis!" He said, practically tossing Ellenna to the woman.  
  
"Yes, Nezmeth," she said quickly and grabbed Ellenna's hand, pulling her towards the back of the temple. Yeah, there were stairs. Ellenna didn't agree with those stairs. They were cement and didn't have railings. Feeling her hesitation, Briseis turned and regarded her. Ellenna received the strange speculative look that she also got from the strange guy in the robe when she first came into the temple.  
  
"We must hide or the Greeks will keep us as prisoners!" She said urgently, tugging at Ellenna's hand.  
  
"Why are they attacking in the first place?" Ellenna was finally trying to figure out just what was going on. Briseis bit her lip and she heard cried coming from the front of the temple.  
  
"My cousin, Paris, stole Helen of Sparta from her husband and now they're coming to get her back." She said in a hoarse whisper. It had grown quiet and there weren't any signs that the other robed men were coming. Ellenna's brow wrinkled and she rubbed her eyes. Helen of Sparta and Paris of Troy. Of all the cracked up places she'd dream of she would end up in the Trojan War, which she only knew the basics of. Why couldn't she have gone and seen the movie two weeks ago with her friends when they went. They all gushed about how they almost saw a naked Brad Pitt. Screw Orlando Bloom. He was only cute to a certain extent and with all the fan girls that he had gotten he wasn't that attractive to Ellenna anymore.  
  
"Oh Great!" Ellenna cursed somewhat loudly. "I have to end up in this place with some priestess lady for..." She had to pause to remember the god, "Sol... Er...Apollo and in the same place with Helen, who's face launched 1000 ships because she couldn't keep her legs closed and the prince couldn't keep his pants on!" Ok, so that was a bit of a rant. She could have gone on longer, but a sound near the doorway they just went through made her go quiet.  
  
First there was a shadow, then the tip of a sword, then a foot, and a leg, and this all ended up being some guy that Ellenna was sure wasn't a priest. Yeah, this wasn't a priest. He also didn't look like he was going to sit and have tea with them. The blood on his sword alone told her this also wouldn't be a very negotiable meeting.  
  
"What have we here?" He sneered as he lowered his sword and walked closer. Of course he wouldn't expect them to fight back or anything. Ellenna sneered at the thought of how helpless she was supposed to be. Briseis glared at the intruding soldier.  
  
"Leave this place!" She demanded. "This is Apollo's temple and by ransacking, the way you are, will only send the god to revenge!"  
  
The soldier bellowed a laugh at this. Some other soldiers entered and also grinned at what they saw.  
  
"Some help your gods have been to you this day!" He laughed and kicked over a statue of Apollo. Briseis' jaw dropped before she launched herself at eh soldier. The others laughed at her fighting antics that the lead solder merely swatted away. One hit did manage to get to his face, though. He snarled and slapped her across the face, sending her careening across the floor.  
  
This whole time Ellenna stood in the shadows, hugging herself in fear that she would meet the wrong end of one of those swords. One soldier finally took notice and seized her arm, pulling her from the shadows.  
  
"You're no priestess," he said, giving her a few up and down glances. How obvious could this guy be?  
  
"No, I'm not!" Ellenna said quickly. "So that means you can let me go and I'll just be on my way. No problems there, right?" Her persuasion skills needed some work. The soldier raised and eyebrow and jerked her arm to send her spinning.  
  
"If you are no priestess then what are you?" He asked, his eyes running across her figure suggestively. It took her a few moments to pick up on what he was thinking before she answered.  
  
"Some very confused track running girl that doesn't like what you're implying with your eyes," she answered, trying to pull her arm back.  
  
"Who owns you? What side are you on?" he asked, squeezing harder. Ellenna winced then squeaked.  
  
"I own myself, but if anyone owns me it's the United States. As for my siding on who in the what, I'm on whatever side decides not to kill me!" That was such a weak answer, but it was the truth. Can't really tell if it was a smart one, though.  
  
"You belong to Achilles now," He said and pulled her along through the temple towards the front again. Ellenna just went along with him unlike Briseis, who was fighting back for all she was worth. She was sporting a cut lip and a scratched nose because of it too. What met Ellenna back outside the temple was a sight she was totally unprepared for. On the way back out there were dead men all across the floor, outside was a bloody display of its own. The two guards were dead and the head of the golden statue was hued off; the head lay near the bottom of the cement steps.  
  
The Black sailed ship was now surrounded by nearly a thousand others and the battle seemed almost done for the day. How.... short. Tents were already being put up across the beach that had been won by the Greeks. The soldier pulled her along roughly, ignoring the fact he had a faster gate than Ellenna and that she was moving willingly.  
  
"Hey, Hey! Slow down! I'm not gonna run away or anything!" Ellenna yelped. "AS long as nobody tries to make me a sex toy I'm happy just sitting in a corner!" The soldier looked back at her, but didn't slow. This action made Ellenna wish for some nice dynamite. As they approached where the first ship had been she noticed that the black had to have been a trademark since all the tents around it were also black.  
  
Ellenna and Briseis were both roughly shoved into one of the larger blacks tents.  
  
"Watch the hands buddy!" Ellenna growled sharply. Briseis hit the floor hard, nearly in tears. She picked up one of the animal skins and threw it across the tent.  
  
"Insolent! Barbaric! Disrespectful fools" She hissed, kicking on the pillows. Ellenna watched her and took off her pack. She had her track spikes, a bottle of ibuprofen, a bottle of water, some icy hot, the cat toy, and her cell phone. Cell phone! Joyous of joys! She pulled it quickly from her bag and dialed home, ignoring Briseis slight tantrum towards the Greeks. The line was silent before an audio voice came on.  
  
"We're sorry; you're out of service range. We're sorry; you're out of service range. We're sorry; you-" the phone went crack into a rock on the other side of the tent. Ellenna furiously threw her bag down. Not only was she stuck in the middle of the Trojan War, but also her cell phone wouldn't work here. She slapped her forehead, as if she should have known; there were no satellites around back then-now. Grrr... She was about to ask Briseis something when a tall, well-built man walked in. He had the nicest amour she had seen yet today. This must be Achilles.  
  
Aw Crap...  
  
That seemed like a good spot to end today. Meh. Thankies to everyone who reviewed. I remember a Jack Sparrow Lover. I read your fic and now it's gone. I was sad. But I'll get over it. I won't be updating for a while now since I have sectionals in track tomorrow and then after that I might have State. I also need to get a Troy script so I can keep the lines straight. Namarie everyone!  
  
Tora Delerium 


End file.
